Felicidad
by enanitadelbosque
Summary: Soy Felicity Worthington, mi pregunta es ¿cómo he llegado aquí? Es complicado, estoy apunto de casarme, ser el centro de Londres, pero falta una persona, si ella no está, no me caso.


Todos los personajes pertenecen a Libba Bray, yo solo juego con ellos, por diversión prorpia. Espero que les gustes

.....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

_**Felicidad**_

**Felicity POV**

_Señor o Señora:_

_Están invitados al banquete del vizconde Simon Middelton y la señorita Felicity Worthington, celebrado en la iglesia de Santa Lucía. El día 18 de Marzo a las 12:00 h tendrá lugar el santo festivo, deberán acudir con su respectivo acompañante -si es que poseen de él-, como así de hijos. Todos correctamente bien vestidos. _

_Esperamos su participación._

_El señor y futura señora Middelton._

Releí la invitación unas cuantas veces, era demasiado formal, yo no era así- pero eso a quien le importaba-, solo quería que tres personas estuviesen conmigo. Una seguro que estaría, las otras dos, no lo creo, era estúpida, millones de chicas querrían estar donde yo, y yo solo quiero huir y salir corriendo.

Mi nueva casa era hermosa, espaciosa y sin duda luminosa, nada comparado con Spence, ese lugar frío, sin luz, sucio... y tan acogible a la vez. Ese lugar si era un hogar, todas juntas y felices, bueno felices a ratos. Como echaba de menos esos tiempos. Franny, la que había sido cuidadora mía y aun lo sigue siendo, aunque parezca estúpido a los veintiún años tengo niñera, y no me quiero separar de ella, hoy por fin voy a volver a ver a Ann, la he echado de menos, como la añoraba.

- Señorita Worthington- me llamó Franny.

La mire extrañada, le había prohibido, y cuando digo prohibido me refiero a esa palabra y lo que conlleva con ella, solo me llamaba así cuando la vizcondesa Lady Middelton hacía acto de presencia, y así fue, no tardo en aparecer por la puerta del comedor.

- Huy querida, no sabes lo que cansa ir de compras por París- decía mientras dejaba unas doce bolsas en el sillón,- Franny llevalas a mi cuarto. Cariño- ahora se dirigía a mi,- he visto cada vestido de novia, pero el tuyo va a ser único.

Ya empezamos con el sermón de mi querida y odiada futura suegra, como Gemma la aguantaba, como podía hablar bien de ella, espera, Gemma hacía meses que no sabía nada de ella, le había escrito cartas, pero ninguna a sido respondida. Agite mi cabeza suavemente intentando- en vano- sacar esos pensamientos.

- ...y la señora Buoglanger esta, tienes que ver como se ha puesto, quien tuviese tu figura querida- me enganche a su conversación. Sonreí hacia el cumplido.

- Y de los Doyle, ¿que hay?- pregunte intentando no fingir interés.

- El señor Doyle esta estupendo, completamente recuperado, y Tom y Ann tienen una niña de tres meses hermosa.

Sonreí. Como me alegraba de la felicidad de Ann, aunque la envidiaba, ojala tuviese yo esa felicidad, ojala.

- Bueno querida me voy a hacer unas visitas.

Me despedí con una suave movimiento de cabeza, el cual fue recíproco. Volví a concentrarme en la invitación. Cuando empezó mi locura, nuestra locura.

''Llevaba tres años en los Estados Unidos de América junto a Gemma, continuamente nos escribíamos cartas con Ann, esta estaba en París. Volví hace un año. Añoraba Londres, y una nostalgia me acompañaba a todos lados. Estuve un mes trabajando en Spence como profesor a de tiro con arco, pero no me llenaba, decidí dejarlo. En Mayo de 1901 volví a mi casa, solamente se encontraba Polly, le había cogido cariño a esa cría, ahora con diez años, y hermosa piel, corrió a mi nada más verme entrar.

- Polly tu querías aprender a ser una señorita.

- Si.

- Pues te voy a llevar a Spence.

- No si yo puedo evitarlo- oí una voz detrás mia.

- Almirante, conmigo no lo dudo.

Había dado en su punto débil, YO. Agacho la mirada al suelo, me sentí culpable, pero merecía ese castigo como yo lo pasé sin hacer nada. Cogí mi bolsa y salí, pero antes hice una cosa.

- Polly mañana nos vamos al parque- asegure, note una sonrisa en su rostro.

Salí a las calles de Londres, todo funcionaba con energía eléctrica, el vapor había pasado a las historia. Cientos de coches paseaban por las calles de Londres. Yo iba andando, que poca clase para una Worthington, pero yo ya no era esa chica, ahora era Felicity, Felicity a secas. Seguí caminando tenia pinta de que iba a llover. Pase por el lado del teatro West End, con un letrero enorme ponía: CARMEN George Bizet. ¿Quedarían entradas?

- Perdone una para Carmen de Bizet- pedí.

- ¿Dónde?- me pregunto.

- En el mejor lugar posible.

Así fue, esa noche tenía teatro. Fui viendo escaparates de la tiendas y hermosos vestidos, allí en un escaparate de la esquina se encontraba un vestido hermoso, rosa pastel, sonreí, era escotado y descarado como a mí me gustaba. Entre y para desgracia de mis bolsillos salí con él. Fui al antiguo apartamento en el que Gemma y yo vivimos antes de volar a los Estados Unidos. Entre, estaba lleno de fotos nuestras, Gemma, Ann, yo...y Pippa, solo nos quedaba una con ella.

- Hogar dulce hogar- suspire abatida.

Me dirigí al cuarto de aseo, tenía que prepararme para una noche de teatro.

A las 22:00 horas me encontraba en la puerta del teatro, centenas de personas se apretujaban y lanzaban gritos de dolor, como me gustaría estar allí con ellos, solamente lo probé una vez, y con Gemma, como si fuésemos de la plebeyez. Es curioso, pero me gusto, nadie nos reconoció. Ahora iba de clase alta. Entre. La obra era hermosa, la protagonista se parecía a mi, ahora ya era más seria, pero poco. Carmen es una gitana de grandes bellezas, pero la avaricia hace mucho más, y su orgullo es enorme, engaña a Jose con un torero y el por venganza la asesina, es curioso pero adoro esa obra. Salí del teatro y saque un puro, mi intención era fumarlo, lo partí y lo tiré al suelo. Los Middelton salían del teatro, Simon, acompañado de Cecily, una antigua ex amiga, sonreí. La vizcondesa Middelton la miraba con repugnancia, se giró y me divisó. Corrió hacía mi lado, intentaba quitarse a la familia de Cecily de encima.

- Señorita Felicity Worthington- me saludo Simon.

- Para usted Felicity la carnívora- respondí mordazmente.

Lady Middelton y Lord Middelton empezaron a reírse de mi comentario, Simon estaba pálido, y Cecily y compañía empezaron a reírse al comprobar que los vizcondes lo hacían.

- Bueno será mejor que me retire- anuncie.

Lady Middelton me miro decepcionada, pero una sonrisa se formo en su rostro, yo me asuste, y Cecily puso una mueca de disgusto.

- Querida nos vamos a ir a cenar a ''The Women Gold'', ¿querrías acompañarnos?- pregunto, me estaba poniendo en un aprieto.

- Claro, porque no- asentí avatida.

En la mesa del restaurante, podríamos ser unos doce, y no conocía a nadie, o a casi nadie. Cecily no se separaba de Simon, Lady Middelton me había situado a su lado.

- No soporta tanto a Cecily que me prefiere a mi a una Worthington- susurre con veneno.

- Querida detestaba a tu madre- me aseguro,- tu no eres ella, eres fuerte, eres una autentica mujer, tu y tus amigas sois mujeres, no esa hueca de Cecily Blackemonsfourd.

Sonreí.

- Felicity- me llamo la hueca.- Hace años que no se como están ni tu ni Gemma, las estúpida de Ann se caso hace dos meses, uno antes de que llegaras tu con Tom Doyle, hay que ser estúpido para casarse con la fea de Ann, pero de ti, Gemma y Pippa nada.

...Pippa... La sangre me hervía, la había nombrado, aun sabiendo que esta estaba muerta, bueno corrupta en los reinos, muerta. Y Ann, bien hermosa que es, quien tuviese su voz y su gracia, ese zorra me la va a pagar, y Gemma, la dulce Gemma había perdido a su amor y la menos preciaba. Las lágrimas hacían fuerza por salir.

- Me permiten, creo que ya es hora de irme- asegure.

- Fuerte- me susurro Lady Middelton.

Me dirigí a la puerta, pero me volví a girar en dirección a la mesa.

- Sabes que cabeza hueca; Pippa, si Pip esta muerta, enterrada, aun que claro con tus dotes de amiga para recordarlo, Ann tiene más carisma del que tu nunca vas a tener, y si todavía envidias su voz te aguantas y Gemma, si que le tienes celos, porque ha perdido mucho y todavía sigue luchando, no como tu sucia rastrera- acabe, echaba fuego por los ojos.

Todos murmuraban sorprendidos, me estaban poniendo de todos lo colores, iba a ser el centro de atención de todo Londres. Note como la señora Middelton juntaba sus manos, empezó a aplaudirme. Me quede atónita, Cecily se levanto furiosa de la mesa, en dirección a salir del restaurante. Sus padres no la siguieron. Me despedí correctamente y me marche.

Salí, no me di cuenta de que alguien me seguía, eran las 3:00 h, e ir sola por Londres a esta hora no es muy responsable. Un gitano salio de delante mía, llevaba navaja en mano, si que tenía miedo. Para mi sorpresa escuche un disparo procedente de mi espalda, el gitano salio huyendo, gire, allí se encontraba Simon Middelton con la pistola en mano.

- No debería ir sola por las calles de Londres.

- Gracias- fue lo único que pude decir.

Se acerco a mi y me abrazo, por qué quería protegerme, era Felicity la carnívora. Me sentía plena en sus brazos, feliz. Unas lágrimas surcaron mi rostro, mi maquillaje se había corrido.

- Te voy a manchar- asegure.

- No me importa.

Se acerco a mi y me beso, me beso dulcemente, como si me fuese a romper, fue profundizando el beso, estaba tirando por el suelo mi educación. Empezó a llover, aun así no dejo de besarme. Llagamos a mi apartamento, allí siguió la cosa, pero iba a mayores.

- Esto no esta bien- decía yo entrecortadamente,- Simon.

Saco su cabeza de mi cuello, y me miro a los ojos, los tenía de una mezcla color azul hielo y verde esmeralda, brillantes, elegantes y bonitos y bellos.

- No voy a hacer nada que no quieras.

Dicho esto fui yo quien le bese, me correspondió. Fue quitándome el vestido, quién me iba a decir que iba a acabar así. Nadie. Llevaba el corsé y la ropa interior. Ahora fui yo la que le quito la chaque, la camisa. Menudo cuerpo tenía, aunque por su forma de mirarme yo era igual para él, ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de que iba a ser una más entre las sabanas. Me aleje de él.

- No voy a ser tu juguete- asegure.

- Tengo a otras para jugar- me decía mientras me miraba a los ojos,- y tu no eres una de ellas.

- Ya y me lo creo- dije con una sonrisa sarcástica,- eso no te importo cuando quisiste drogarnos a Gemma y a mí, es más tu no me quieres, sino a ella.

- Me olvide de la señorita Doyle hace ya tiempo

Volvió a besarme, no se como no podía resistirme, era un mujeriego estúpido, y yo una distinguida señorita de madre puta y padre almirante, vamos que más o menos nos parecemos. Así nos desnudábamos lentamente, Simon me recorría cada parte de mi cuerpo y alma, me rozaba el pecho con el dedo corazón, deposito un beso en él, me hizo gemir, ahora me puse yo encima suya y pase mis manos por su miembro erecto, me lo metí en la boca haciendo que ahora fuese él el que sufriese y gimiese de placer, se puso encima mía y comenzó a morderme los pechos, sentía que iba a explotar. Necesitaba tenerlo dentro mía como fuese, bajo a mi parte íntima, la rozaba con su dedo, gritaba de placer, estaba extasiada, metió su lengua en la vagina, sentía una cosa humeda en mi parte sensible; subió otra vez y me volvió a besar en los labios. Su miembro se acerco a mi vagina, me sonrío.

- Te va a doler un poco- me advirtió,- sino quieres no lo hago.

Asentí. Lo bese. Penetro. Grite de dolor, mucho dolor y después placer, mucho placer; embestía suavemente, después más fuerte y cada vez más y más, caí extasiada en su pecho y dormimos en mi cama, él abrazándome y mi cabeza en su pecho.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté, él no estaba ahí. La puerta se abrió y se cerro otra vez, me levante con un trozo pequeño de sabana cubriendo una parte de mi cuerpo desnudo. Allí estaba él, al verme aparecer se arrodillo, y sacó una pequeña caja de terciopelo rojo. La abrió. Dentro de ella se encontraba un anillo de un diamante de tallado natural, con montura de oro de 20k y oro blanco de 18k.

- ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

- Claro- conteste.

Me tire a sus brazos y me volvió a hacer suya como la noche anterior, solo que ahora con una anillo de compromiso en el dedo corazón.''

Ann y Tom estaban en mi casa, junto con mi prometido y yo, la pequeña Virginia jugaba con Polly, que la cuidaba como si fuese su madre. Franny apareció, seguida por el almirante Worthington, y detrás de él una hermosa cabellera pelirroja. Gemma, pensé, era imposible.

- ¿Gemma?- pregunto Tom

Allí estaba Gemma, hermosa, radiante, espléndida. Corrí a sus brazos y Ann hizo lo mismo, la tres empezamos a llorar, como hacíamos antes, como hacíamos siempre.

**Fin**


End file.
